Neo's Akly
by Tadalhell
Summary: I'm pretty sure they like each other it's just that they're too stubborn,well he'll work this out he always do said by Infinity. Hey guys,Dyoujinh here,i'm new to this site so please teach me if i done something wrong or my writing is got anyway this idea came up when i was dunging with my friend and saw their conversation. Warning: NOOB'S STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,this is my first fic here at the site i think this might turn out bad but i already promise them so i'm gonna do it**

**Anyway please enjoy this if you can and maybe some words of advise too**

**Character:**

**Infinity-Infinity Sword-16**

**Lord_Lord Knight-16**

**Blade_Blade Master-20**

**Element-Elemental Master-18**

**Other character will come in future chapter**

**Let's get on to the story**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Elsword only their company do**

* * *

><p>Daily Life<p>

**?'s POV**

Dammit it hot in here why do we have to fight inside inside a volcanic-like cave and the lizard man is everywhere. And man he sure is strong to even talk when fighting this much

"Why would i even pat you!?"Said the person in a white coat

"Cuz i said so!"retort a purple-purple haired girl

"Hmph!You're not sexeh so why should i!?"replied the white wearing man

"Cuz i said so!"again the purple girl retort

Seriously we're in a fight!Hell Lord almost die just now!  
>"No i will NOT pat you!Ever!"again he keep replying like that "Lord can we really make this?"I ask our last member Lord "Don't worry Infi we'll make it like we always do!It just some lizard man right?" Reply by Lord with a smile on his face,ugh like always.<br>Seriously they sure are calm sometime that or i'm just too hectic

I sigh and said:"ok ok it just that..."i look over at the bickering "lover" before continuing "they've been at it since before we got here..."i sigh again

"Don't worry,Don't worry we're still alive right?"Said Lord "yea i guess..."they never take thing serious huh?

"Mael Storm!"I yell and threw a conwell creating a small swirling of conwell and sucking the enemy in.  
>"Spiral Blast!"Lord yell and used his sword to strike once then turning around spinning the blade once more creating a blast of fire with it burning the enemy that i caught in.<p>

"Nice work guys"Said the man in white,his name is Blade by the way."Now"then he continue."Watch this!" right after he said that he went straight into his attack while yelling:"Thunderclap!"and start spinning upward attacking the enemy that remain clearing us the path.I was about to thanks him for being stupid but a lighting comes before me almost hitting him but missed,thanks to Lord shoving him away

After that i bolt my head back seeing the same purple headed girl with a weirdly innocent look on her face,  
>i was gonna ask what happen but again something or rather someone beat me to it"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"<br>yep it was Blade yeesh it's never get old."What are you talking about?"reply the purple girl with a smile on her face,  
>her name is Elemental if you're wondering."What am i talking about!?You almost kill me with that lighting!"Yell a very angry Blade."What?What lighting?There's no lighting in here"Kaly said while looking franctically around."Don't try to dodge this "Akly" i know you wanted to kill me!"said Blade while pointing at Kaly with his sword."HEY!Don't call me "Akly"!And yea MAYBE i did try to kill you~"Replied we just got them into another fight... great."Well Lord let's just open that do-"I was about to tell Lord to get the door down but noticing he already done it wow it's like he the only one with a brain here "Got it cover Infi"Said Lord waving his sword."oh nice you always know what to do huh Lord,Unlike some people..."I trail of looking back at those 2 seriously can't we just get this over with and talk outside?Well whatever it's boss time anyway they won't bicker here...or atleast that what i think<p>

We reach the boss area which was inside this stage like place with a dragon corspe in the back and in the middle was the same lizard soceress Kaya we deafeated long ago is standing with a malicious face on."Ok guys get ready this thing is easy so let's finish it and get out of this freaking hot place!"I said as i pull out conwell from it all nod and we jumps into start waving her wand and summon a clone of herself and start was stronger than before but was nothing we can't handle

**(Skipping to after the fight which was nearly 1 min)**  
>"Mael storm!"I yell throwing conwell to suck her in also damaging her."Lord!"and as if in que Lord jump in and yell "Flame Geyser!" smash his sword into the ground creating a pillar of fire finishing her off."Whoa,nice combination guys"Element said as she turn away from a...fried-up Blade!?What the hell!?<br>"Don't worry about him he just got a little uhh...accident,yea accident with the geyser in this place!"Element said with some nervousness in her tone which i can guess why...Well i'm just gonna go give the poor guy a potion...

Just when i finish giving Blade a potion to recover i heard a weird chanting from Kaya's body,what is she doing?Then my question was answer when a light fly into the bones and corpse of the dragon and start making them form together turning into a...What the hell!?A dragon!?...  
>Wait more like an undead dragon with all those bones and lack of the appearance of that dragon Kaya is no where to be it! Look like we got another business to attend to,glad Blade is up.<p>

Everyone is in the fighting stand waiting for the dragon to move since it still re-forming then out of no where it straighten it neck and breath out fire directly at us!Shoot!"Everyone take cover!"Lord yell as he dodge roll into the right did a shadow step and easily dodge to the right side with him while i dodge to the left with Element teleporting there before me."Ugh that was close"I said as i stand up readying myself like the other Dragon then fly into the air then ascend down into the right side with Blade and Lord ready to attack at full strength while me and Element ran straight over to join a wait about 5 second the dragon came down then everyone unlease their attack."Gigantic Slash!"Lord yell focusing his enery then make a giant sword aura then start slashing furiously at the dragon then he finish with a upper slash then Blade follow:"Extreme Blade!"Blade dash in cutting as fast as he could tearing up a black hole in the middle,then at the climax of his attack he drop down slamming his sword to the and Element then throw in our attack"Elemental Storm!""Blade Rain!"a fury of element attack was unlease by Blade while i summon a giant it in the ground then unseal it releasing a rain of conwells damaging the dragon the time our attack end i thought we won but it was still standing and now it core was glowing red "Oh dang,that thing sure is strong!"Lord said as he drink a mana potion,readying to attack again."It won't last long after that attack so let's end it!"Blade said full of confident and already charging in for attacks.

After a couple of attacks i realize why the core was glowing it was exerting this hot energy that serverly burn us out every second!"Lighting shower!"Element said as she jump in the air summoning dozen of lighting bolt down and damaging the dragon."My turn!"Blade said as he also jump up about to do his skill when sunddenly the dragon flew away when he does the skill"Shock wave!"Blade yell but then realize that the dragon just flew up and he was pret-ty mad"What the hell!?"He ask as he look at us but we knew nothing obviously so we just some second later then dragon was above us then it's...The hell!It breathing fore down!"Everyone RUN!It gonna roast us!"I yell while frantically running to the left other does the same but Element was not even worry she just teleport over there and Blade just easily Shadow step to it while me and Lord was running our pants out"Arghh!Why does this always happen to me!?"I yell in the midst of the running"Well Atleast you got company!"  
>Lord yell along with me.<p>

We made it through unscathe but the dragon do the same thing to this side so again we this is tiring."Oh ho that dragon gonna pay for this!"i yell after making it through again unscathe the other just wait for the dragon to fly down but i didn't i jump right up throwing conwell in for my mael storm attack,damaging that dragon."Spiral Blast"Lord does his signature blast of fire up to the dragon then was follow by Blade's Shock Wave which hit this now the colossus dragon was showing sign of weakening as his attack lessen in power then right when it seem like he almost down Element jump up yelling"Blizzard Shower!" summoning dozen of blocks of ice down to the dragon finishing it."Phew that wasn't so bad ehh?"Said Blade and i could agreed no less."Yea it was ok"Element agreeing with him while i was just mad"Yea right,it almost roast me and Lord into human BBQ!"I said a vein popping on my head."Now now Infinity it's not that bad we're alive and kicking!So it's fine right?" Said Lord again,geez this guy...he always the calm one huh like our peace keeper

Then we headed back to the village outside of that cave which was ran to the board to mark our done job so we could get our reward another daily job done.  
>Now i think i'm gonna take a nap,it's been tir- "Hey Infi!Help me a little here!They're at it again!"Lord yell,oh darn "they"?Don't tell me it's...<br>"It's Blade and Elemental!Come on hurry!"Lord yell again a bit of angryness in a his voice."Ok ok i'm comming!"I yell back running there to the scene seeing a staggering Lord holding a angry Blade who is helding his blade up infront of a smirking is it this time,seriously it was like 5 minutes ago that we arrive here and they're fighting again."Ok guys what happen?Why does Blade look like he about to burst another loads of Shock Waves around here?"I ask looking at them with a raised eye brow "Oh what happen?"Element said bring a fake smile on"I'll tell you what happen."Preo" here happen to call me "Akly" again!Then saying it mean food,then saying that mean i'm his food what the hell is that!?So i got angry a shove one hell of a Meteor Shower at him hah!Serve him right!"Element said explaining what happen ending laughing at Blade.  
>While i look at Blade looking for his answer and i got it"Hmph!Well ain't it right!?"Akly"is food so what wrong if i said your my food!?"He said and again they broke it out into another fight"Oh what!?Your food?That sound just wrong!Why don't you jus-..."Yea i decided to just cover my ear and take Lord outta here with me let's them demolish the place i don't care i have enough head-ache not like this is the first time...this is just our daily life here<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yea this is pretty much the first chapter kinda too long eh?Well i'm sorry i'm new here hehe.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway R&amp;R guys if you do read it<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to the 2nd chapter of this random guys i change the character name and the story name so it's now call Neo's as a request from my friend**

**Characters that appearing this time**

**Blade-Neo-Blade Master**

**Lord-Lord Knight**

**Infinity-Infinity Sword**

**Element-Elemental Master**

**More will be comming in future chapter**

**Now let's begin shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Elsword don't belong to me,that role go to KoG**

* * *

><p><strong>Never underestimate a Drug Lord<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Infinity's POV<strong>

It's 12 in the noon out in a vast grass field outside of Velder,the sky is clear,the wind is blowing and together with the shade of the tree that i'm resting under,was clearly a rather perfect location to take a nap which i was doing.  
>But some people just have to disrupt by throwing a tantrum of some sort."I said we're going to wally laboratory Element no questioning!"Said Neo pointing at a place in a map he was holding.<p>

"No!That place is awful!We have to pass through a sewer and it's stink!I say we go Velder and search for that Pyromar!"Said Element.

"Ok guys calm down,let's ask Infi on where he think we should go too"Lord said as he was holdiing the hands of Neo and Element down,before they can throw a fight and destroy this field

Then Neo and Element sunddenly swing their head to my direction as if looking for my answer,much to Lord relief cause he struggling to keep them in place

"So then Infi where do you think we should go?It's the laboratory right!?I know you would choose it!"Neo said before i could even spoke up,then earn a smack to the head by Element

"You bozo!He didn't even open his mouth!Stop jumping into other people mouth before they even talk!"Element scolded,bringing her staff down after that smack to Neo

"What the hell was that for!?And you!Who said you could smack me!?"Neo retort back rubbing his head at the place where it got hit

"Hah!I could smack you when ever i wanted!And i-"Ok that it's i have just couldn't have give me a good after noon nap huh?Fine!if they wanna go i'll give them some testing at Chase's place

"Ok ok stop this hazard i decided where we shoud go"I yell interrupting Element ranting ."Hmm?That great!Where ar we going then?"Neo said swinging his mood from angry to excited faster than i blink annnnd he was right infront of my face!."Whoa get back then i'll tell you!"I said as i shove Neo away

"Ok then where are we going?"Element ask,folding her arm and raising an eye brow

"We're going to Chase,Tact and Pal home town temple"I said pointing my finger to the east direction

"Oh!That a great idea i kinda miss what they're doing now.."Lord trail off looking at the direction to Hamel

"Yea this is a great idea!Let's go then shall we?"Neo like it work let's just hope Chase wouldn't mind if Neo and Element start fighting and destroy something but mistake...

"Mhm it's may hurt my throat saying this but i agreed with Neo"Said Element coughing abit."Let's go to Hamel and pay Chase a visit!"

"Ok then guys let meet at the pier at evening about 6 hour later and sail the ship to Hamel"Lord said,look like he want to join too

"Roger that Lord!"Neo said saluting

"Mhm fine by me"I said picking up my sword ready to leave

"Sound like a plan!"Element also said,it's good to have a peaceful talk once in a while

"Alright then,see you guys in a few minutes"Lord nod,turning around and walking away

We all take our leave to prepare ourself for the travel

* * *

><p><strong>~6 hour and 55 minutes later at Velder's pier~<strong>

**Lord's POV**

Ahh where are those two the ship about to set out in 5 minute if they don't come now we're not gonna be able to go!

"Arghh!Where are those two!?This is no time for their little 'Sorry we're late~!' the ship about to leave!"Said Infi angrily while tapping his foot out of impatient

"Don't worry Infi i'm sure they're just run in to got 5 minutes left let's wait"I said trying to calm him down

"well they better get here in 5 minutes or else i'm gonna punch some hole on their fa-"

"WE'RE HERE!"Yell a voice me and Infi regconize so 's was Neo running while carrying an unconcious-looking the hell happen!?

"What the!?What happen to Element"I ask while running to check on Element

"Oh she's fine no scratch or anything"Neo said rubbing the back of his head

"What did you two do anyway?We got about 5 minutes 's get on the ship first then ask Neo later"Infi command getting rather angry about the fact that not only they're late but Element is unconcious too

"Ok let's get on then"I said helping Neo carry Element on board while Infi was carrying our stuff

* * *

><p><strong>~On the ship to Hamel~<strong>

**Infi's POV**

We're are now on the ship so i gather all the members except Element who is still i start asking Neo"Ok start did you two in 30 minutes that got Element unconcious?"

"Aha well it start like 10 minutes before our meeting time. Me and Element was walking past that street that merchant road where we fought that Spriggan long ago"Neo talked starting the story

"Then at the end of the street we saw a vargo!It was Pyromar!We was supprise so Element scream:"What are you doing here drug lord!?" then he got supprise then throw a bottle of something at us then start running!" Me and Lord was supprise as hell,  
>yea we did heard that Pyromar was sighted somewhere in Velder but that was pretty supprising to meet him out of no where.<p>

"It hit Element while i jump out of way so that why she unconcious"

"Ok...What was in that bottle?"Ask Lord,hmm i was gonna ask that too,what was it?

"I dunno it fly straight to Element then breaks on contact so i didn't got a chance to find out"Explain Neo

"Sigh let's just hope it nothing dangerous or else Element is gonna be on a life stake"Lord said with a sigh

"We'll have to ask Sasha and Denka to check her out and help find an antiodote or something"I was suggesting ideas for this situation

"That's sound like a plan"Agreeing Neo. I guess that's all we can do right now.

"Ok then let's get some rest guys we won't be arriving to Hamel until next morning"Lord said while yawning

"Fine let's get some rest"I said agreeing to that idea.

"well then. Good night guy"Neo said turning to that's strange he usually go off with a bang or something like that this time he just wave and ,real strange

"Oh...Ok? You ok Neo you're different then usual"Lord ask look like he notice something too

"Hmm?Oh it's nothing.I'm feeling a bit sleepy guys i'll see ya all tommorow"Neo said something definitely wrong but he already walk off so we can't ask him anymore

"Well that strange of him"Lord said raising an eyebrow

"Yea i know but we can't do anything about just ask him tommorow for now let just get some rest"

"Ok good night Infi"Lord said as he wave at me then walk off

'Sigh well there's nothing to do now so i guess i better head to sleep too'i thought then walk off to my i can't believe this much thing happen in 1 day

* * *

><p><strong>~In Neo's room~<strong>

**Normal POV**

'Sigh this is all my fault...She save me and i was just standing there doing nothing...Please let whatever in that bottle isn't dangerous...'This was what Neo was thinking as he drift to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with another chap A/N in the last lines**

**Now let see this is what character that gonna appear this time:**

**Neo-Blade Master**

**Element-Elemental Master**

**Lord-Lord Knight**

**Infinity-Infinity Sword**

**Chase-Deadly Chaser**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Elsword,that role belong to KoG**

**_Missing and Finding_**

**Normal PoV**

A ray of sunlight got it way through the small creek on the window and into a certain room on a the bed,a red-headed person sunddenly open his eye and got the sunlight shinging directly at then murmured "Ugh...never gotta get used to that night eye thing..." while rubbibg his eye

Then a knock on the door was heard "Oi Infi! You better get up and ready! We're about to reach Hamel!" Yell that voice that Infinity regconize it's belong to Lord

"Alright alright.I'll be out in a bit!"He replied up and head to the closet to change

**~10 minutes later~**

Lord was standing outside tapping his foot impatiently while having to watch his friend stuff."Arggh,am i really the only person who know the word timing here?"Lord wonder out loud

"Relax it's not like this ship is gonna leave in any minutes"Infinity said sunddenly popping out of no where supprising Lord

"Ahh! Infi! Don't scare me like that!"Said Lord with his hands up like he about to punch

"What? Ya afreaid of ghost or something? Well i think not since it's the morning" Infi calmly said,his arm folded

"Hmm? What with the hassle so early guys?" Neo said walking with Element on his back and his left hand dragging her stuff

Both Lord and Infinity are now staring at Neo with raised eyebrow,then Lord ask up the question they both are thinking of:"What and who are you?Cause you definitely not sound like Neo"

"What in the name of 69 are you two talking about? I'm Neo your friend duh"Neo answer,looking offended

"Well"Infi started."Usually if there's something loud or crazy Neo would be like a child and throw fun with it not just "What the hassle guy" thing and stay calm"

"What?Can't i be different once in a while?"Neo ask in return

"Be different?Sure,a little bit different is ok but 180 degree change in characteristic is not normal." Lord said

"Guys let's talk about this later can't we? The boat got schedule too"

"fine" Infinity said looking displease

He and Lord pick up their friend things then stroll out of the boat and to Hamel city with Element on Neo back trailing behind

* * *

><p><strong>~Time skip about some minutes later when they reach Hamel~<strong>

**Infinity's POV**

Ahh finally it been so long since last time i've been 's still a very bright town somehow i feel like there something wrong here,i wonder why.  
>"Hey guys"Lord pick up his voice.<p>

"Do you umm...remember the way around here cause i forgot."Lord continued scratching the back of his head

Oh hell i forgoten too last time we have the princes of Hamel to lead us but not this .

"Don't worry Lord i have a map of Hamel right here"Neo said while pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket

Wow now i'm completely supprise normally if this happen he would be the first to scream in hopelessness but now he just so this really Neo?

"Ermm i guess we're good then"Lord answer a bead of sweat rolling down his like he's in shock too

"Let's go find the palace then"I give out a suggestion to break the mood

"Sure let me see..."Neo answer while looking at the map."Ahh the palace is east of here then north at a bridge"Neo said pocketing map while making sure he don't drop Element

"Let's go then"

* * *

><p><strong>~Another time skip to 30 minutes later~<strong>

**Lord's POV**

God this city is so big no wonder the demon can't invade it so took like half an hour just to narrate through this and find the palace.  
>Weird though usually Neo would be wailing about how tire this is and stuff but now he just silently walk ahead with Element on his this really Neo?<br>"We're here"Neo announce looking up at a big gate decorate with white,yellow and blue pattern

"Oh great finally we've found"Infi blurt out rather annoyed

I just shook my head and look up at the a saw a really familiar figure with blond hair with a white clothing or better said: armor.

"Hey guys"I said while tugging to Infi arm."Is that...Chase?"I ask squinting my eye to get a better look

"Hmm".Infi put a hand over his eye to block the sun and look closer."Hey it is him!But why is he just walking around?"Infi wonder out loud and true Chase is just walking back aa\nd forth between an area

"Let just call him and ask"Neo said,again sound nothing like the normal one

Infi nodded then take a deep breath in and yell."HEY CHASE!"Whoa that was loud i should have cover my ear he don't need to do it again since Chase look supprise and turn around finally noticing us

He quickly run over to get a better ear and eye sight."Infi?Lord?Neo?and is that Element?What are you guys doing here?"He throw lots of question for a long time meeting but i'll give

"One question at a time Chase"Infi said."And to answer yes i am Infinity and this is Lord and Neo and yea that is Element on Neo's back,she got a little...incident on the way here"Infi explained pointing and waving his hand around

"Yea what he said"Neo followed pointing his finger at Infi.

"Well come on in! I haven't see you guys in ages!"Chase yell looking exited then he open the giant door for us

We started walking in

* * *

><p><strong>~5 minutes later in Chase's place~<strong>

**Infinity's POV**

"So...what bring you guys here?"Chase asked

"Well..."I started telling him the whole thing

About 3 minutes later i manage to end the explanation

"Oh i see so you guys was palnning where to go hunting then Infi suggest my town temple then when you guys was about to go Element and Neo got into a fight with Pyromar and now she's unconcious?"Chase asked back

I just nodded with Lord doing the same and Neo wasn't here since he was placing our stuff down in the guest room of the Seiker palace for us

"Wow that alot of things to take in in 1 day"

"Sure is" Lord's agreeding

"Well Sasha might found out what happen to her,she the priestess after all"Chase answer

"Yeah that might where's Sasha?"I asked,let's hope Sasha can help

"Well you see...thing is that umm..."Chase said scratching his temple while looking down to the floor

"Something wrong Chase?"Lord asked looking worried

"Oh wait i wanna ask this too"I said before Chase could answer

"What is it Infi?"

"Where's Tact and Pal?I haven't seen them anywhere since we got here"I asked

"Oh yea i notice now are they"Lord said,look like he finally notice

"Ahh that what i'm trying to say..."Chase trailed off earning a "Huh?" from me and lord

"Tact,Pal and Sasha have gone to that temple i told you guyes to look for some clues about 've been gone for 3 days i'm really worry about what might happen to them but i can't leave since-"Chase got cut off by a familiar voice

"Since you have to stay and guard the castle in case the demon come right?"Neo said while walking in to the did he get here?And what with that calm and colective answer?

"Umm yeah what Neo said"Chase answer looking supprise at Neo too

"Don't be supprise Chaseo you'll get used to it"Lord said with a smile on his face but that smile look...off somehow and i can wonder why

"Fine we'll go find them and get them back sound good?"Neo the hell really Neo?

"Ehh you don't mind?And after all you guys just got here maybe you're still tired" Chase answer still supprise at this cool headed Neo

"I don't know about Infi and Lord but i'll definitely go right now and get them back so Sasha might help us wake Element up"Neo...Really? Oh ho ho look like i found out why he so different now.I cant help and grinded a bit at this

And look like Lord notice too cause he had this ear-to-ear grind type

"Right we won't mind at all hehe~"Lord said with that smile still on his face.

"Ahh!What with that smile Lord?"Chase turn to saw that face only to be scare haf to death Lord face so close and that smile on it.I just wanna roll on my ass and laugh but i kept calm

"Yeah i pfft i don't mind at all"I answer while trying not to laugh at Chase priceless face

"It settle then we'll go search for them in the temple and you stay do your role"Neo wrap up the look like he's serious about this

"Yea yea~"Lord agreeded with that look still on his face sheesh

"Oi oi Lord stop already i know your happy and all but stop that face it creeping me out man"I said to Lord

"Oh ok but i'm still so supprise!I mean c'mon Neo is- Mmppfh!"I plug Lord mouth before he spoil the whole thing cause it seem like Chase don't know it yet neither did Neo admit it himself"

'You better shut it,i know your like it but let keep it secret 'kay?Let's see how it end'I whisper in to Lord ear and see him nodded so i let him go.

"Ehem"Neo coughed trying to get our attention i think."Anyway mind showing us where this temple is?"He asked.

"Oh yea come with me to the watch tower i'll show ya"Chase said while turning around to leave the all followed

* * *

><p><strong>~At the watch tower~<strong>

"Here look at that"Chase pointed his hand at a familiar place we used to fight in once : The water Temple Shrine

"Hmm?Ain't that the water temple shrine?"Lord ask looking out to it

"Mhm but that not the temple i'm talking about look left of it"Chase direct and we look to the left abit

There is another temple there but it look different it look darker nothing like the shrine."So that the temple you're talking about Chase?"Ne ask while examining it

"Yes that is seem like it is cover in dark energy plus we found a piece protection stone once outside that temple so we thought father was in there"Chase answer while searching for something in his armor

Then he pull out a piece of stone that look like a ruby with plant under it."This is the piece we kept it so we could examined it and after a while Sasha manage to discover who it's owner.."Chase trailed off

"Your father Heimdall right?"I asked."Yes..."

"The protection stone was suppose to protect father from evil energy if it fall to piece like this then..."

"Don't worry Chase your father will always remain the defender of Hamel he won't be evil"Neo said patting Chase back to comfort him

"Yeah don't worry Chase we'll find him along with the other and bring him back too okay?"Lord added in to cheer up the mood

"Thanks guys...Please do it as a reuqest from me"Chase answer with a sad smile on his face

"Will do"I answer

"Alright let go on tommorow sun rise,6 am let not waste time 'kay guys?"Neo suggested,at this time i'm not even supprise at this new Neo anymore i'm kinda used to it now

"Aye aye sir"Lord saluted sticking his hand to his head like what a soldier do when accepting their captain command

"Haha alright let find something to eat and head to sleep"Chase laughed look like he cheer up

We all walk down to the castle again

* * *

><p><strong>~Time skip to the middle of the night in Neo's room~<strong>

**Normal POV**

At this time all the other have gone to bed but not our Neo he have sunddenly woke up and now feel abit thirsty so he have gone to find water

When he walk past the room of Element he notice that he haven't locked her door yet so he go in to check on 's still on the bed,eye close,not moving

A worried expression appear on his face yet again as he whisper to her before walking off: "Please wait for me"

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch i notice it been 1 week since last chap,well i got an excuse: school dang test have been poured on us like a drizzle rain but now i can get a breathed so i decide to put it out<strong>

**Sorry if it ain't good,i'm not good at writing much but i'll try harder.**

**To cupid:**

**thank you for that advise,i'm new and all so i'm grateful that you help.I'll try to keep up the work**

**Oh yea i'll ask this to you guys but i doubt anyone would answer...**

**"What make Neo so different other than Element condition?"**

**Anyway see ya next time guys**


End file.
